I. Field of the Invention: This invention relates generally to apparatus for sculpting a pattern into the surface of plush carpeting, and more particularly to a tool assembly that permits more accurate control over the angle and depth of cut.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art: Even though commercially-available carpeting comes in a variety of colors, fibers (natural and man-made) and surface patterns and designs, there is a demand for custom designing of carpeting. For example, a company may wish to emblazon a carpet in a reception area with its company logo. Custom weaving or fabrication at a carpet factory tends to be prohibitively expensive because of the limited run for servicing a single customer. The same effect can be achieved by cutting out a desired pattern at a location of interest in the major piece of carpeting and then in-laying a second piece of carpeting of a contrasting color into the opening and then stitching or gluing the carpet backing so that the carpet and the in-lay are permanently joined.
Alternatively, a consumer may wish to have an otherwise planar surface of a carpet sculpted to provide a desired pattern formed in bas-relief in the surface thereof. In shearing and carving patterns in carpeting, it has been the practice to employ air-driven or electrically-powered clippers having first and second blade members, each with a plurality of sharpened teeth. The blade members are made to move laterally and reciprocally relative to one another at high speeds. Such carvers or clippers are not unlike hair clippers commonly used by barbers.
When attempting to cut intricate patterns or to form bas-relief sculpted patterns on the surface of a carpet, operator fatigue becomes a problem. After a short period of time, muscle strain makes it difficult to hold the tool steady while working on the carpet. As a result, undesirable variations in depth of cut or its locations occur which may require rework and/or replacement of the entire carpet if the results do not meet the customer's approval.